Harry Potter: The Dalek Who Lived
by The Final Shadow
Summary: OKAY DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I ALREADY HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS. I almost want to make it into a fully fledged fan fic but this one shot will be fine for now. This short little one shot explores the fact that Harry Potter, much like Clara Oswin Oswalds, was captured by the Daleks, and, because he could not believe that his life had come to being one of the worst beings ever.


Our world is full of stories. Some of these stories are long, some of them are short, some are sad and some are fantastical. Some of them are real. This is the story of a very special child. Which is'nt to say that other children are not special because they all are in very different days, but, this boy may just have been one of the most special children in all of existence, and this is the story of how all of that was make believe.  
Harry woke with a start, a slight tingle running through the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. That in itself was abnormal as the only thing that could possibly be causing that scar to tingle was Voldemort, and they had destroyed him once and for all at the battle of Hogwarts just over two months ago now. His hand instinctively reached up to gently rub on the scar, trying to soothe it. There had been no nightmares this time, nothing like that. Or at least no nightmares about the Death Eaters.

The night before Harry had one of the worst dreams that he had ever had. He was in a large room, unable to move. Opposite him sat three robots, almost like pepper pots in their appearance. They were fully golden, with big bronze balls littering the surfaces of their hulls. A single eye stalk adorned their domed heads alongside two rectangular lights that lit up every time they spoke. In the Dream, Harry could see out of only one vision hole, and, this hole was as if looking through a dimly lit blue telescope, a similar blue in fact ot the color at the end of the Eyestalks that Harry could only seem to see through.

Harry shook his head and yawned, standing up with a slight stagger due to his tiredness. The brief thought of telling Hermionie about the slight tingling on his forehead crossed his thoughts but he instantly decided against it, no use to worry them. Trying to shake the dream out of his head Harry crossed the landing of the Weaslies home, he was there for a visit on behalf of the fact it was Christmas, and into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, making sure to rub some generously on to his scar. The tingling subsided almost as soon as the water was placed onto his forehead. But it was replaced. Replaced with something much more terrifying.

Harry could feel something in his head. Quite literally feel it, moving and squirming and trying to break through to the surface. It felt strangely like the feeling that harry had when he had met Dumbledore in the Deathly Hallows.

"Of course this is happening in your head Harry, but does that make it any less real?" The words of Dumbledore came from within him. That memory. It sparked a sudden realization in the young wizard. His dreams. All of them in some sense were real. Every single one, even the nightmare he had last night. Instantly Harry felt queasy, a sickening feeling straight to his stomach and heavy dizziness in the center of his mind.

The world shook. Or at least it felt like the world shook. To Harry it seemed like there was a large ripple in space. His vision blurring and waves seemingly appearing out from his being, the entirety of the planet warping and bending, Harry being the epicenter.  
"Hermione" The wizard shouted out in desperation, clutching at his head as his scar exploded in pain. "Ron" He screamed, collapsing to his knees, his head between his legs, pounding.  
Then the world faded to darkness.

When Harry's eyes finally opened, he was once again seeing them through the vision of the blue tint that he had observed in his nightmare.  
"No" he said, his voice coming out in a metal grate. "I do not understand" he continued, his manner of speaking changed slightly to accommodate his metallic sounding voice.

Trying to move Harry discovered that he was chained, he could not move his legs, arms or hands. Swiveling his head side to side slightly Harry saw a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie run past him. The sight of this man filled him with an unkown fear, a genetic hatred that he had only ever felt toward evil wizards. Harry inclined his eyestalk downward, trying not to feel afraid and freak out. His wand arm had been transformed into a stick that slightly resembled an egg whisk, and his other arm to that of a plunger. However, he felt great power coursing through each of his appendages.  
Somewhere close a large explosion occurred, shaking Harry's casing and causing even more fear to pass through him. Harry tried the only thing he could in this situation. He tried to Apparate.  
-xXx-  
The Doctor glanced back into the room one last time, eyeing the Dalek that had shied away from him instead of coming closer to him, it had a large lightning bolt shaped crack on its casing and its eyestalk hiding an almost kind sentience. However, when the first explosion went off he knew that the Daleks had begun their assault on the Asylum. He turned away and ran, just in time to miss the Dalek he had been studying go into an Emergency Temporal Shift. The chains that were holding it falling to the ground as it vanished into time and space.


End file.
